


A Letter to Bradley

by elfkinwoods



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Happy, M/M, POV Colin, loveletter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfkinwoods/pseuds/elfkinwoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter from Colin to Bradley. A surprise present for Bradley's birthday towards the end.</p><p>This is all fiction. I do not mean anything offensive to the real people based on whom I created the characters. I love them.</p><p>Oh and happy birthday Bradley!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter to Bradley

**Author's Note:**

> It is Bradley's birthday(in my time zone at least) and I just couldn't help writing this. I hope you like it too.
> 
> Again, blame me for the format problems because I'm an idiot and haven't learnt how to fix that.

 

 

Bradley-

 

You know that feeling when you are in a blissful ambiguous state between sleep and awake, early morning light brushing your cheeks? This morning I sort of opened my eyes to that at an unearthly hour, even for me, trying to remember a dream that kept fading away while I was desperate to grasp the flashes that went through my head at that one moment. Those things are always hard to catch, you know. Gone in a second but kind of left a strange pang at my heart...That sounds absolutely soppy but stop laughing you great idiot, as I know you'd be when you read this. It was true. Not a pang of bitterness but of something incredibly...young and sweet? Something so beautiful that it hurts. 

 

Somehow it reminded me of you. Of  _us_.

 

And I lay there recalling, no, reliving the old days back when we were busy working and laughing and doing devilish practical jokes and just being weirdos wherever we went... _together_. I lay there for all those years, or maybe just half an hour, wrapped in sheets warmed by sleep but somehow feeling a bit solitary, when I realized those days were actually gone and over, and that your absence was suddenly strikingly present. (Oi, this is no serious proclamation of anything you don't already know, so stop that stupid grin on your face as I can tell you’ll have.)

 

Perhaps that's what got me fully awake. I remembered who I am, where I was, and why you weren't with me. Especially why you weren't with me. That strange sense of solitude was enhanced by the early morning air that got inside the room. I grabbed my phone and checked all the texts of the week and laughed rather foolishly over your pathetically bad jokes. Really, James, you need to work on that. I hate to say I’m always the funniest because that's bound to hurt your enormous ego but, seeing that I just did, you may as well take it and put another grin on your face like the affectionate fool you are. 

 

The fools we both are at such moments. At least I get to look sophisticated and charming in public. 

 

In private we are just...what, still two weirdos aging towards long beards and white hair? Whatever that is, it feels comfortable. With you.

 

I typed those two words and deleted them and typed again seven times. 

 

For fairness's sake I admit my ears are bright red and burning right now as I keep typing, because I know you'll know that, too, when you read this. Sometimes you are not that much of an idiot, it pains me to say. It doesn't. I'm practically grinning as I see your typical idiotic expression in my head.

 

Back where I was sitting up in my bed holding the phone, staring into blankness, the solitude was suddenly too loud to bear. Texts and pictures of deliberately deformed looks on your face are just not enough, Bradley. I got up and looked outside the window and thought of all the things we could have been doing in the dream. (Shut up, James, you sick sick man.)

 

Those consumed my mind until a moment later, I realized there was such things as time and date and that it is your birthday. And that I wasn't with you.

 

You won't be getting any birthday card from me this time. Or a teddy bear or even milk.

 

You are getting something bigger than that. I'm wrapping me up and flying over.

 

And yes, you can do what you want with your present, birthday boy.

 

Cols.

 


End file.
